ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Webby
How Webby joined the Tourney The heart (and the fists) of the team. Webby has spent most of life isolated in Scrooge's mansion obsessing over his past exploits and training for action with her granny. Now that she's out in the world, Webby is itching for every adventure the world (and being a normal kid) has to offer! While Webby is on vacation in Hokkaido, she meets a seemingly friendly samurai named Soshi Okita who wants her help in recovering weapons lost in the sea. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Webby reads through a book. After the announcer calls her name Does three handswipes and shoots a dart gun as the camera zooms saying "OH MY GOSH! The nephews! What are your blood types? What's Donald really like? Who's the evil triplet? " Special Moves Dart Guns (Neutral) Webby shoots some darts at her opponent. Nunchuk Lash (Side) Webby takes out some nunchuks and swings them five times. Rapple Gun (Up) Webby shoots a rapple gun upward. If she hits a platform edge, she can go there. Vulcan Fingers (Down) Webby thrusts her hands fingers first at the opponent 12 times. Nunchuk Storm (Hyper Smash) Webby takes out two nunchuks and dances while flailing the weapons around 21 times. Webby Soldier (Final Smash) Webby jumps and headbutts her opponent. If she hits, a cinematic plays where Webby and her opponent are on a battlefield. Webby giggles "You're not a soldier, you're a pawn!" and fires AK-47 shots at her opponent. Webby calls out, "Okay, troops! Get 'em!" Then army-clad duck soldiers shoot M16s and club him/her with batons and samurai swords before finishing with Webby flying kicking her opponent away. Bonus Costume Webby holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her classic appearance from the 1980s DuckTales series. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Webby. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Webby's got her cute 1980s costume now! Sweet!" Then, highlight Webby and press Minus. Victory Animations #Webby shoots her dart guns and says "Gotcha'!" #Webby lifts her left knee saying "That'll teach you to mees with Webby!" #Webby thrusts her hands and swings them in a diagonal cross fashion saying "Dibs on the trophy!" On-Screen Appearance Webby rapples down and says "What do you wanna play next? Mystery Murder Island? Cannonball Fury?" Trivia *Webby's rival is the Shinsengumi officer who wants to make Hokkaido independent, Soshi Okita. *Webby Vanderquack shares her French voice actress with Cyndy Lou Who and Jennifer. *Webby Vanderquack shares her German voice actress with Miyuki Shiba, Tali'Zorah "Tali" nar Rayya, Ranke, Ameno, Frida Suarez and Periwinkle. *Webby Vanderquack shares her Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T., Marida Cruz (in the Kshatriya), Mature, Shermie, Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez), Fearow, Sarah Jones, Prairie Dawn, Koloktos, Mey-Rin, Sharon, Hitomi, Frolaytia Capistrano, Ur, Jeanne d'Arc and Killua Zoldyck. *Webby Vanderquack shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Widowmaker. Category:DuckTales characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume